Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles Remake
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Self-Insertion fanfic, rated T for safety! Yūtoku is your average kid on the street until she finds herself being dragged into the world of her favorite fictional characters. Can she change the events that unfold or will everything end the same?
1. EP 0: A Wish of Chance

A/N. Ok, like I said, I was going to be updating and maybe rewriting some old fanfiction of mine, and one that I felt that I just had to rewrite was my one and only Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fanfic, mainly because I feel that my writing has improved since then and because of the few plot holes I found or were mentioned by one of the reviewers. There is also the fact that the powers I decided everybody in my warped version of earth were not very well thought out in all honesty, so there is that reason as well. Anyways, I hope everybody likes this and I thank you for reading.

Summary: Though more lazy than what could probably be considered normal and more than a bit impatient at times, Muryō Yūtoku was just another regular eigth grader. But her normally topsy-turvy life gets thrown for an even bigger loop when a certain witch she originally thought to only exist in fiction summons her from her own world with a very tempting proposal. Despite herself, Yūtoku agrees to help Syaoran and the others in their search for Sakura's feathers. Equipped with only an unrestrained over-active imagination and knowledge of the coming events in the future, can she really change the future and the events that led up to it, or is it all another exercise in futility? And how much help will she really be when she's still carrying some emotional baggage of her own?

Warning: Self-insertion fanfic!

Side Note – People from the real world have special abilities in this story too. The abilities vary from person to person, such as one person being able to lift objects with their mind, another can create blazing infernos, it all depends on the person and their interests/talents. An example would be that I like writing and reading, so an ability I might have would be the ability to spin kotodama or use the power within words to attack. I also like to knit as of recently so I could possibly have an ability or magical skill that has something to do with knitting or weaving or even a power that has to do with electronics because I like videogames. Each person only has one ability/power though.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**EP 0: A Wish of Chance**

* * *

Dark brown eyes glared ahead from the owner's place within the shade, expression all the more irritated as a small hand reached up to pull at the hood of a loosely fitting, black jacket in an attempt to block out the pesky sunlight from almost blinding her already poor eyesight.

"Baka sun…" the child grumbled silently to herself, eyes narrowing as they dropped down to the small, mechanical device resting in her hand, turning up the volume of the music to drown out the annoying voices of what had been deemed mostly a group of idiots around her. True, she'd admit that it sounded mean, and maybe she was being just that, but in all honesty she hated most of them. They had been the bane of her existence since she had moved to this particular neighborhood in third grade, and she didn't think they'd ever change. Ninth and tenth graders and even eleventh and twelfth graders with the maturity level of a three year old, if even that. They were all stupid to some degree in her opinion, and in more than one, but she could also agree that she probably wasn't much better. She didn't have the same emotional control as the other students, and to her own self-hatred and their own pride in making her do so, was prone to crying easily and even some violent outbursts. She was laughed at and ostracized and she swore that sometimes, one in particular had made it his own personal goal to publically harass her every chance he got. She could at least, unlike him, hold her head high and proudly say that she hadn't been brought home in a police car, unlike most of the others.

The girl immediately shook her head slightly to get rid of those particular thoughts, and instead reverted her attention to the book currently resting open and almost forgotten in her hands. Though by certain people's standards, it probably wouldn't be considered a book per say, since it was mostly pictures and very few words, a graphic novel some might say though the technical term for it was manga considering that it had originally been written by people from another country and as countries usually went, people rarely used the same words to describe the same thing.

The book was called Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, and though it was a good read, the last few chapters had been so confusing with how much was going on, that even after researching the matter, it still didn't make sense. She understood that what was believed to be two of the original characters were actually clones of others and that one particular character wasn't who he had said he was, but then the last chapters had come up and everything seemed to have taken a turn for the chaotic and nonsensical. Her mind still couldn't quite grasp what had happened. By severe contrast, the ending had made some sense at least, but her mind was still blown none the less.

* * *

_You…_

* * *

"Huh?" the girl blinked in shock, eyes all but screaming surprise as she looked around. She could have sworn somebody had just called her. 'Odd… Who could have…' A wet substance landing on her face caused her to recoil from her thoughts as she looked towards the other kids that she normally took an extra mile of an effort to ignore. They were laughing and it appeared that they were having a water fight with water balloons; when that had started she had no idea but she immediately gathered up her things and began the rather daunting trek home. She was not about to be caught up in one of their games, somebody always wound up hurting her in the end and she didn't feel like explaining to her parents how the most recent one had come about.

She once again shook her head in an attempt to push her thoughts in a different direction, this time refocusing her thoughts onto the book itself, or rather the plot of the book. 'I wonder, if somebody had been there… would it have changed the outcome of the story… or would everything have still played out as it had? I wish I could find out…'

* * *

_I can grant that wish…_

* * *

"What?" the girl froze, quickly looking around to see if there was anybody nearby. Her head tilted in confusion as once again, she found nobody. Had she been hearing things again? It wouldn't be considered abnormal, but usually she only heard her name being called, and usually she had been wrong.

She became nervous when a chill ran its way up and down her spine, causing her to immediately reach into her pocket for her cellphone. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! C'mon, c'mon…' she chanted silently as she tried to call her parents for help, her hands trembling so much that it seemed she couldn't press the correct buttons at all. 'Damn it, stop shaking!' She was stopped dead in her tracks as the whole world seemed to pan out and time seemed to slow, the ground opening up to swallow her whole. Before she could even get a single word or even a sound out, she was gone, the cellphone left to clatter to the asphalt below.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys liked it, as stated this is a remake of a previous fanfic of mine, so I hope you guys think it's better than the old version. Thanks for reading and please remember to review, see ya!


	2. EP 1: The Price of Intervention

A/N. Unfortunately while typing this chapter, I discovered that the price that Yūtoku would have to pay contrasted slightly with the original summary of the story, plus I decided to change her age and what grade she was in when Yuuko summoned her from her world. So yeah, I had to go back and edit some things. She's now thirteen years old and in eighth grade, and as for the exact price she paid, well you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, so thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**EP 1: The Price of Intervention**

* * *

Darkness faded to light and dark brown eyes opened to the sight of old fashioned, almost Victorian style house of sorts, one that looked oddly familiar. Blinking in shock from her position on the grass, her head wound up zooming back and forth as she took in the scenery further in her shock.

"W-Wait a minute… This… T-this is Yuuko's shop… W-what the hell?"

"You have a wish, that is why you are here." The voice shook the girl from her thoughts immediately, causing her eyes to slowly make their way to the tall woman standing before, expression serious as red eyes stared back.

"Y-Yuuko…"

"That is one of my names, yes. But what's more important is the reason you are here." The woman said, kneeling down in front of her as she took a hand and gently lifted her head to face her fully. "One only comes here when they have a wish, you have one, no?"

"I-I was just thinking to myself! This wasn't what I meant!"

"But it was a wish none the less. You said yourself, 'I wish that I could find out,' correct?"

"But that's not what I meant… I meant-!"

"You said you wished to find out, well that is why you are here." The girl finally released a sigh, resigned to whatever fate the conniving witch had planned for her as she hung her head in defeat.

"This is probably defying a lot of laws out there…"

"And what would make you think that?"

"Technically, this world isn't supposed to exist… This is fiction where I'm from, so you are probably breaking a lot of natural laws out there by using your magic to bring a person who is not part of the reality of this world here."

"For someone who comes from a world where there is no real universal law to constrain the use of magic and how it is used, you sure seem to be able to discern a lot about the ones controlling this universe." At the witch's words, the girl seemed to look up at her, looking irritated by the words that had come from the older woman's mouth.

"I'm not dumb… I do read and I am capable of remembering what was written."

"I never said you were."

"Well whatever, what's the price?" at this the witch looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow, almost seeming to ask her if she was serious. The younger glared up in response, eyes almost scornful as she pushed herself to her feet, brushing off the mud and dirt that had caked itself onto her clothing. "Hey, I can take responsibility for what I said. I made the wish, I have to pay, right?"

"Yes, nothing more can be gained, nothing more can be lost… Your price for what could be considered intervening with fate, is your memories." Yuuko explained, continuing when the girl gave her a look of confusion. "You know a lot about the events to come, too much about the future and there is pain that comes with that knowledge, the pain of knowing and the temptation to speak of it. You will not remember any of the events that you know so much about. As for the price to travel by their side, you will have to pay a bit more than what most would I'm afraid."

"What 'more' would that be?" the girl asked, looking at Yuuko inquisitively. The woman was probably going to say something she wouldn't like at all, but she was the one who had made the wish, and though she had a bad habit of never finishing what she started, she didn't like doing things half-way either. It irked her to no end, especially when it came to giant decisions such as these. There was a time, when she had made the decision to learn another language, and though it might not have been as important and fateful as this one, she had stuck with it to the very end, even when she had been liable to fail. She chose a different language after the time had passed and she had managed to pull through, but she had never really regretted sticking with it while she had been within. She had learned something from it, and for that she'd be happy at least. But this was different, in proportion to the importance of decision, she could be putting a whole lot of lives in danger with the choice she made, with her simple, mindlessly thought about wish. She was messing with time, and fate here. The future in general and the lives that were involved as well. She couldn't make such a wish and give up half-way through like she was prone to doing, no matter how difficult it got. In all honesty, the very thought of it scared her.

Call her stupid, but she felt she had to agree regardless of the price.

"The price to travel is the same as it will be for those who are to come here soon. You must sacrifice what is most important to you as well, but there is something extra you must also give up so your presence does not disturb the world's natural balance, since as you said yourself, you are technically not supposed to be here. A being from a universe, a realm where this is but fiction, we are never supposed to even touch the other. Written about maybe, but this breaks several laws as is." Yuuko took a deep breath, before finally releasing it in what was probably a calming sigh and finally continuing in her explanation. "Since the disturbance you would create by merely being there is more of an issue than actually traveling across space and time, your price is more hefty than that. You must give up the bonds with your family and your friends. The very things that root your existence to that realm. You will no longer exist and even more of your memories will probably be erased because of this price. You will become a blank existence with no clear purpose as to why you are there."

"And my price to travel by their side?" The girl asked, face giving away the obvious fear she was trying to hide, the heavy beating of her heart that also seemed to be skipping about in nervousness only making her that much more disconcerted. She was scared, if not extremely nervous about the exact context of that price. Essentially, what the witch was telling her was that in order for existence to not upset the universe as a whole, her ties to her home world had to be completely erased. She literally had to become a blank being, with no memories of her past, and no way of knowing who she truly was or would be either. Everything would be erased. It made sense, but it still left her scared.

"Since your bonds have to do with a good portion, if not all of your memories, that in itself also covers the price of traversing the worlds by their side."

"I-I see…"

"I'm afraid you won't have a whole lot of time to think about this…"

"I… I… I agree… I… I'll pay the prices… But… I… I should tell you my name first, shouldn't I?" The girl said, looking all the more insecure, and probably the most frightened she'd ever be in her current state. Even the witch couldn't tell how she'd react when this was all over if she really did pay the price.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-… Yes… I'm sure. Well, as sure as I'll ever be." She gave a nervous laugh in some half-baked attempt to sooth whatever worries the witch might have had concerning her state of mind at the moment.

"Ok." Yuuko responded, raising her hand to the younger's forehead, "Oh, and before I forget, what is your name?"

"Yūtoku. Muryō Yūtoku." The girl, Yūtoku, managed to reply before Yuuko's hand started to glow. The woman gave an understanding nod and everything white for the young girl.

* * *

…

_… It's cold…_

_… I hear rain…_

* * *

"I see you're awake now." The voice was unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time, as if she had heard it before, but at the same time not. The very thought of it made her head hurt.

"W-who-?" she was stopped from speaking by the gentle hand that had been placed on her forehead.

"Your name is Yūtoku, and you've just paid a very hefty price for a wish you felt very strongly about. You were asleep for a bit less amount of time than I would've originally thought, but it's probably better that you woke up now instead of later."

"…" Yūtoku looked confused for a few seconds, staring up at the witch for a moment as she wondered why exactly she was telling her all of this, as if she didn't know her own name, when her eyes widened in horror. She hadn't known her own name, neither last nor first, and for that matter, where she had come from. She couldn't even remember what she had done or wanted so badly that had caused her to pay whatever price she had. The world became filled with odd noises however, shaking her from any further contemplation and drawing both hers and the older woman's attention to the area behind them, Yūtoku staring in shock as the sky seemed to sink almost, before finally breaking away to reveal a young boy, maybe a few years older than she herself, holding a girl in his arms that was probably around the same age as himself.

The boy looked particularly beat up, as if he had been in a fight of some sort, while the girl herself looked mostly okay, almost as if she were asleep, though she had the faintest of feelings that she was supposed to know differently, what was really going on. She couldn't figure out what it was however.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived." The woman called out, expression still serious as she helped Yūtoku to her feet, one hand supporting all of her own weight with what appeared to be very little effort, if any at all.

"You're the space-time witch right?"

"I have been called that, among other things."

"Then please! Save Sakura's life!" 'W-what?'

* * *

A/N. So what do you think? I hope you guys liked the chapter and thanks again for reading. Please remember to review and see ya!


	3. EP 2: Start of a Journey

A/N. This is the third chapter to the remake of Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles. I was going to basically recap the whole entire exchange between Yuuko and the others because I thought it might be interesting to test their reactions to Yūtoku's unexpected presence on the journey, but it was very difficult writing it. I'm sorry if this doesn't seem like my best work, but I still hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank you all for reading. Special thanks to Ultima-owner for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**EP 2: Start of a Journey**

* * *

Warily, Yūtoku gradually made her way to the strange new comer's side, bending down to get a closer look at the unconscious girl's expression. For all intense and purposes, she really did look like she was just sleeping, but the child could tell that something was wrong right away. Something seemed horridly off with the older girl, as if she was there, but at the same time not.

"Please save Sakura!" the boy begged again, more or less ignoring Yūtoku's own presence, though honestly she couldn't really blame him. The girl was obviously very important to him, so naturally he would be more concerned with the girl's safety rather than how close Yūtoku actually was. That is, as long as she didn't try to threaten the other. Yūtoku's attention was dragged away by the woman as she joined them all, kneeling down as well when she placed a glowing hand on the unconscious girl's forehead.

"This child's name is Sakura, correct?" the woman asked as she slowly pulled her hand back, seemingly satisfied with whatever she had done. The boy looked her straight in the eye as he answered her question,

"Yes."

"And yours?"

"I'm Syaoran."

"I see," the woman nodded at the answer, a soft sight leaving her lips as she stood again, taking a moment to straighten her dress out before continuing. "This child has lost something very precious. That something has been scattered across many different worlds and if she doesn't get it back… She will die." Her statement seemed to shake the boy and his grip on the girl only tightened. Yūtoku blinked at the word, without much thought, questioned the word and its meaning; head tilted to the side inquisitively as she stared up at the woman in silent pleas for an answer.

"Die?" The woman turned her gaze towards Yūtoku before lifting her hand in an unfamiliar and very foreign gesture as she placed it on her head. Ruffling short, unruly strands of black hair, the witch gave a soft smile as she explained the word's meaning as best and clearly as possible.

"It means that one is no longer around. They cease to exist."

"Oh…" In all honesty, she still didn't understand the woman's response, but she also didn't want to bother or irritate the kind woman by asking any more questions. Letting the matter drop for now, she decided she would write it off as something she would learn later on, with whatever experiences came next, though she wasn't sure what to expect exactly.

"Watanuki." The woman called suddenly, dragging the boy and Yūtoku from their thoughts as she turned to face the area behind her, both's eyes landing on a boy with black hair that had seemed to gone overlooked in all the short time that had ensued upon the other boy's, Syaoran's, arrival. The boy stuttered out a reply as he almost tripped over himself, apparently not expecting to be called upon as quickly and suddenly as he had.

"Y-yes?"

"Go to the treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back." The woman ordered as the black haired boy was almost and quite literally dragged off and into the rather luxurious building before them by two little girls dressed in odd outfits.

"O-ok." As the almost timid-sounding boy left, the woman turned her attention back onto Syaoran, Yūtoku, and the unconscious girl that was apparently named Sakura.

"There is a price you know?" Her tone almost seemed to carry a very heavy warning as she stared down at Syaoran, both's eyes meeting evenly as if to challenge each other's resolve.

"I'll pay any price as long as it means saving her."

"I see…" the woman replied. Yūtoku almost jumped out of her own skin as her whole body seemed to grow cold, the air shifting as the ground began to rise and the sky began to sink again. Almost like somebody playing with bubblegum. "Here they come."

The shift in the air seemed to hang about like a thick and poisonous miasma for a few more seconds before it finally settled, the distortion in the earth and sky deteriorating as two more people showed up; one, a man clad in white with blue eyes and blonde hair, and another man, much bigger than the first, clad in all black with red eyes and the scent of blood wafting off of him in droves. It did not help that he was also covered in that very same substance slightly, and it unsettled Yūtoku even more than the distortion their individual arrivals had created beforehand.

"Are you the dimensional witch?" the blonde haired man asked, his expression whimsical and almost distant emotionally speaking. In its own unique way, it left her just as unsettled as the man that smelt of blood did.

"First give me your names."

"Me? I'm Kurogane. I mean… What the hell is this place?" the blood-scented man answered, gaze turning to the giant buildings that surrounded the outer walls of the shop.

"This place is called Japan." At her response, the dark man, Kurogane, seemed to stare at the woman as if she had lost her mind.

"Eh? My country is called Japan."

"Yes, a different Japan."

"This isn't making any sense." Kurogane finally said, verbally giving up before the woman could properly explain anything. She did not seemed detoured in the least however, and instead turned her attention on the man clad in white.

"And you?"

"Fai D. Flowrite. A wizard of Celes." The much skinnier and lithe man responded, giving a quick polite bow in greeting before continuing to listen to the woman.

"Do you know what this place is?"

"Yes." Fai answered, obviously having more knowledge about their current location than the majority of those involved, save for the woman of course. "This is a place where one can have any wish granted, as long as a suitable price is paid." He explained further, sparing only a side glance to Yūtoku and the others as he finished his explanation, allowing for the woman to take over.

"That is correct. And so the reason you are all here is because you each have a wish." As if on cue, both men immediately stated what they had wanted, the result causing Yūtoku to hastily cover her mouth as she stared at both in surprise. She was sure that if she had better understanding of the human emotions, and certain concepts, she'd probably be laughing at least a little at that moment in time. Both had started their replies out the same, but the endings couldn't have been more different if they had tried. Fai, for reasons all his own and that which Yūtoku wasn't about to go prying in, wanted to get as far away from his as possible, whereas in contrast, the one known as Kurogane apparently wanted to get back to his home as soon as possible. The woman was not detoured in the least however.

"That is quite the tall order for both of you… no… all three of you." She spoke, only adding on in a last minute after thought, "…Perhaps, even if you offered the most precious thing you have, I doubt it would be enough to pay. But, if all three of you combined your payments into one wish, maybe, just maybe, you may have enough."

"And what about this kid here?" Kurogane asked suddenly, pointing a finger at Yūtoku who had yet to speak since the two men's arrival, or leave Syaoran's side. "You gonna make her pay too, or is she one of your lackeys or something?"

"No, she is customer." The woman responded simply as she allowed her own gaze to drift towards the youngest in the group. "She, however, has already paid her portion of the price."

"Her own portion?" Fai questioned, looking down towards the otherwise clueless child, eyes not completely meeting as her whole head seemed to all but drop at the sudden interest she had taken to staring at the ground below and in between her feet.

"All three of your wishes, plus hers, are all the same. Or rather, the method to completing them is." The woman began explaining her own thought process as well as drawing Yūtoku out of her thoughts, however slowly that might have been accomplished. "You wish to travel across the worlds in order to find this child's memories." She continued, pointing towards Syaoran, before moving her attention towards Fai. "You wish to travel to as many worlds as possible in order to get away from your own. And you wish to go back to you home world." She finished, allowing her hand to fall back to her side once she was done. "All three wishes may have different reasoning, but the method is the same. Traveling to different dimensions, that is what you all need."

"And what about this little one here?"

"I'm afraid that unfortunately, for her own sake, I cannot divulge that information. It is her wish, and even though it does involve all of you to a certain extent, I still cannot speak of it." The woman said, sounding almost solemn as she allowed her gaze to once again focus on Yūtoku for a few seconds before focusing on one of the others again. "Now, none of you individually can pay for this, but together, you may just have enough."

"So what's my price?" Kurogane asked, never one to mix words as he almost glared at the woman in response to her information.

"Your price is your sword." At her response the man almost popped a blood vessel in his outrage, face beet red in anger as he started yelling at the woman.

"I'd NEVER sell away Ginryu!"

"Fine." The woman responded easily, expression changing to one of sly plotting as she continued speaking. "Instead, you can wonder this world dressed like some sort of costume contest loser and get arrested for carrying an unlawful sword by the police, and plastered all over the TV for being a freak!" her tone sounded all too cheery despite the fact that most of what she was saying was losing the would be effect, since Kurogane didn't seem to know what in the world a TV was, let alone the police. "You do also realize I am the only one capable of getting you out of here? You're basically trapped." At that final statement, the black-clad man once again burst out in disbelief, voice seemingly reaching new heights in volume as he yelled out.

"That's got to be a lie!" From off on the sidelines, Fai raised both hands to his face, making as if to yell out across a large distance as he decided to put his own two cense into the conversation.

"It's true." The woman's grin seemed to take a turn for the demonic as she watched Kurogane turn to Fai in disbelief, hoping that he would just blow it all off as a joke only for him to laugh slightly in apology.

"You're kidding."

"So what will it be?"

"Fine! But as soon as I get this stupid curse removed, I'm coming back for my sword!" she said nothing as she took the blade, which had all but been shoved into her hands by the now clearly upset man, expression once again turning serious as she pulled her attention onto Fai.

"You're price is the marking on your back." Fai blinked in surprise for a moment before lifting the staff he was holding in his hand,

"I don't suppose this will do instead?"

"It won't," the woman answered. "The price is that which you value most."

"I guess I have no choice then." Fai's back began to glow then, a strange and very intricate set of markings seeming to peel away from his skin before it floated over to the witch, joining Kurogane's sword as they were placed in the hands of the two girls from earlier, the boy known as Watanuki not far behind them. Two bunny looking things were held in the boy's hands as he ran to join the group, looking shocked that more had appeared in the short time he had been gone. Handing the white one of the two over to the woman, the boy continued to keep hold of the black one who took the chance to wave at Kurogane in greeting.

"The name of this little one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds."

"You got an extra one, hand that one over to me!"

"That one can't take you through the worlds. It's how we keep in contact, it has no such power that involved traversing through time and such." She explained, pointing at the two to further her point as Kurogane turned away, a very uncharacteristic pout on his face as he began to sulk. Undeterred, the woman continued. "Mokona will take you through the different dimensions, but there is no way to control which one you land in. For that, it is up to Fate to decide when your wishes will be granted." She lifted Mokona in the air so that they could see better, "There is no coincidence in these worlds, only Hitsuzen and what brought all of you together was Hitsuzen." She then turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, your price is your relationship. The thing you value you most of all is your relationship with her. No matter how many of her memories you collect, even if it is completely restored. She will never remember the bond you and her once had. Will you still pay the price?"

"Yes."

"Travel between the worlds is difficult. Who you meet in one world will not be the same in another. You will come across worlds where common sense does not exist, where there are no laws to stop someone from killing another. Scientific developments, standards of living, they all change with the world. Worlds locked in endless war, worlds full of criminals, and you must live through them all. This journey is one where you won't know how close you are to completing all of her memories. Are you still determined to go?"

"Yes."

"Sincerity and determination, no matter what a person wants to attempt, big or small, those are needed. And as things go, it seems you are well provided with both. And so, you may go." Without warning, Mokona began to glow, a pair of wings sprouting from its back as it floating high in the air above their heads before finally opening its mouth wide and sucking the group of five right up and into its mouth before disappearing itself. The woman gave a faintly satisfied smile as she watched the last traces of magic disappear, eyes turning up to the sky as the rain finally cleared away.

"I wish you four the best on your journey."

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading again! See ya!


	4. EP 3: The Hanshin Republic Pt 1

A/N. Yeah, so I didn't like the fourth chapter for this, and so I decided to do a remake of it. This is a revision. Hopefully it's better than the last chapter. Anyways, please enjoy and thanks for reading!

**This was Beta'd by SmileRen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Ep 3: The Hanshin Republic Pt. 1**

* * *

_A bright myriad of lights had suddenly vanished from right before her eyes and before she even realized it herself, she had been left standing, alone in a world of endless darkness._

_Where was she?_

"Was it worth it?"

_She gasped as she turned around in shock, heart nearly leaping out from its confines within her chest as she turned to face the speaker, a young girl, probably somewhere around the same age as herself, with narrowed brown eyes and unruly, jet black hair._

_Why was she here?_

"_H-Huh?" She found herself asking, still in shock from the other girl's sudden appearance. The other just continued to stare at her for a moment, as if trying to judge her, or trying to come to some sort of conclusion, she couldn't figure out which. Her gaze gave nothing away of whatever she seemed to be thinking of as her eyes continued to slow scan her entire form. Finally she sighed, seeming disappointed almost, if not expecting that whatever she was hoping to find wouldn't actually be there._

"You're not complete yet, nowhere near it in fact."

"_Not complete? What do you mean?" The stranger didn't answer however, seeming too caught up in her own little world to take notice of the fact that she was being spoken to. She only continued to mumble to herself, just loud enough for her to hear._

"I guess it's still a little too early though. Oh well."

"_Wait a minute, who are you?" This time, the girl acknowledged her, gazing at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. It was small, but shockingly reassuring, as if trying to tell her that everything would be okay, without the girl having to state it aloud with words._

"It's not time yet, you're still not ready." _She replied, before slowly beginning to turn away._

'She's leaving… She can't leave just yet…'

"_Ah, hey! Wait!"_

"Everything will be okay."

"_No! Don't leave just yet!"_

_Don't leave…_

_Not yet…_

_Just wait…_

_A little longer, please…_

_Wait-_

* * *

Brown eyes flashed open as she finally woke up, panting as if she had been running a very long distance even though she had been asleep in the cot that had been provided for her the night before. _'What was I dreaming about?' _She found herself blinking in confusion as she realized that she couldn't remember, her body feeling more exhausted than well rested. She knew she had been dreaming, she had been very sure of that at the very least, but whatever reason she couldn't remember what exactly it had been about, or whether or not it had been a nightmare or just a simple dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted as door opened, the action further accentuated by the sound of the metal hinges squeaking sharply with the effort to reveal a familiar head of unruly, bright blonde hair, and, in her own opinion at least, beautiful blue eyes and a whimsical expression.

"Oh good, you're up." The thin framed man said as he opened the door a bit wider, walking in slightly as he tilted his head slightly to observe her. He was giving her the same look that _she _had given her. She paused, blinking slightly at the strange thought, _'Wait a minute… Who was I thinking of just now?' _She wracked her brain for the information, whatever memory had brought on that thought, but she couldn't for the life of her remember. Her concentration was broken once again however as the man before her suddenly bent down, suddenly a lot closer than she originally remembered him being. "Hey now, keep that up and you'll have all sorts of worry wrinkles when you're older." She found herself staring at him for a moment, still a little dazed by his sudden appearance before her, before she finally chose to respond.

"You are… Fai, yes?" The man made a show of applauding her apparently correct assumption, his expression one of bright smiles and his aura, welcoming if at the same time a bit off putting.

"Very good, for a few seconds I was afraid you wouldn't have remembered little ol' me." He said, clapping his hands together excitedly for a few more seconds before finally stopping. "My name is indeed Fai, and if I remember what the Space-Time Witch said, than you are Yūtoku, yes?" The child nodded her head, only faintly remembering that small tidbit of information that the witch had given her before the others had appeared and they were sent on their way.

Whatever way that might have been.

"Where are the others?" Yūtoku asked, still looking a little lost, as she glanced around the room. If she remembered correctly, it had been unanimously decided by the man and woman who were currently housing them, that the small group she had suddenly found herself a part of would be kept in the same room for the sake of simplicity and the very fact that it probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world, or worlds as it seemed to be, to have them all placed in separate rooms.

"Ah, you mean Kuro-chan and the others. They're all downstairs eating breakfast." He explained, quickly catching on to what she had meant. It wasn't a very difficult task after all, there were only six of them, if she bothered to count that strange, white fluff-ball that the witch had given them as a means of dimensional travel, and it was plainly obvious that she didn't know anyone else in this world besides the three people they had met upon their arrival, so really there wasn't a whole lot of people to guess from in the first place. "If you hurry, you can join them after you're fully dressed and ready to go. Don't worry about clothing; Arashi-san was nice enough to supply everyone with clothes."

"Ok." She answered back, Fai simply nodding back before standing up and walking back out the door, leaving her to her thoughts once again.

She waited a few more minutes before finally deciding to move, fully removing the comforter from her personage before walking over to the doorway. On her way past, she paused, taking note of the neatly folded pile of clothes that had been left on top of a nearby dresser within the medium sized room. Quickly making her way over, she grabbed the pile of clothing, shifting the top most, a knitted sweater that felt very soft to the touch, to get a better look at. She wound up bending over as pair of bright blue ribbons fell from in between the different pieces of clothing, reaching out to pick up the stray hair ornaments before finally settling everything back into their proper place and leaving the room, the clothes that Arashi had laid out for her in tow.

* * *

"O-Ohayo." She greeted as she all but jumped down the stairs, her small body not allowing for the easiest or most graceful of movements as she joined her companions at breakfast finally. She was now fully changed, now fully clad in the sweater, as well as a plain black skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs, thigh high white socks, and a pair of black boots that had been in the pile of clothing from earlier. The boots had an interesting design on the heel, a very cartoonish rabbit on both sides that could be seen sticking its tongue out at whoever bothered to look down at them, and a very expensive, velvet blue scarf had been amidst the various pieces of clothing as well, hidden at the very bottom. Her hair was still somewhat from the shower, left to fall to the middle of her knees in a semi-tangled heap from her various attempts at getting it under some semblance of control, all of which had plainly ended in failure.

"Oh, good morning, Yūtoku-san." Syaoran returned with a polite nod of the head, quickly dragging his attention from the plate to acknowledge the obviously awkward child's existence. He quickly offered a kind smile, and watched as she hesitantly returned it, looking very unsure of herself, before going back to his meal. Fai gave her a small wave, seemingly happy that she had managed to join them, while Kurogane just gave her a look from the corner of his eye.

"U-um… Where's the white thing?"

"The white thing?" Fai asked, unsure of what she meant before quickly realizing that she was referring to their means of "travel". "Oh, you mean Mokona! Well, he's-"

"Mokona Modoki, ready and waiting!" The even more excitable white puff ball suddenly appeared at Yūtoku's side from seemingly nowhere, practically book thenuncing across the table as he ran around in order to greet everyone. Yūtoku watched on worriedly, quickly making to move various things out of the way as the rabbit-puff-ball thing continued rounding the table as if in a race, making sure that nothing managed to get knocked over or even off the table in his little race with nothing in particular.

"Right there." The blonde man finished with a small chuckle, watching with growing amusement as the puff ball got even more excited for no other reason than to be so as it seemed.

"Oh good, everybody's awake." Everyone's attention was immediately taken from the puffball as Arashi and Sorato entered the room, the tall woman immediately coming over to run her fingers gently through her hair as she placed a plate full of food in front of her, so that she could eat. "So I guess that means once you're all done eating, you're going to go out and see if you can't find some of your friend's feathers."

"Yes." It wasn't a question, but Syaoran answered it anyways, nodding his head as a fire of determination blazed brilliantly behind his eyes. Yūtoku found herself staring at her food as she recalled what had been said when she first met everyone. _'That's right, Sakura, that princess that Syaoran-san came with, is still unconscious. She needs her memories, which were scattered in the form of feathers.' _Her eyes narrowed as she paused to think for a few seconds. _'I wonder… I'm awake… But am I the same as the princess…' _was pulled from her thoughts at an unfamiliar feeling, Arashi having pulled out a hairbrush from seemingly nowhere as she began to slowly and gradually work the knots out of the child's hair while she continued to eat. Yūtoku tried to look at the woman, but found herself unable to with the angle at which they were both positioned, what with Arashi standing right behind her as she continued to fiddle with her hair.

Two ponytails wound up falling to her shoulders not even five minutes later, the untamable mess that had been her hair finally under control as the conversation between Syaoran and Arashi's husband, Sorato, dissolved into nothing more than background noise finally resurged. She quickly glanced at the two ponytails, noticing that Arashi had taken the ribbons she had given to her and used them to tie her hair up, the blue decorations now level with her shoulder as her hair was left loose for the rest of the day.

Yūtoku looked up just as Sorato began to speak, clapping his hands together to gain their attention before speaking.

"Well, it looks like you're all ready. Let's go." Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks again for reading! Please review and see ya!


	5. EP 4: The Hanshin Republic Pt 2

A/N. And here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait guys and thanks for being so patient!

**Beta'd by SmileRen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 4: The Hanshin Republic Pt. 2**

* * *

"Waah! This place is so busy!" Fai commented as he attempted to take in the scenery while walking at the same time, a feat in and of itself considering how much of it there was. The streets was overtly busy, the sidewalks crowded with people all mashing together in a mess of elbows, knees, and bags of various kinds and sizes.

Noise filtered up from the throngs of people, voices yelling over each other to be heard by those close to them, and mixing with the disturbingly loud honks and horns of the motorized vehicles that sped past to create a horrid cacophony that even Yūtoku had to admit hurt her ears more than just a little.

The crowds were so thick and the people so many that even keeping up with her group was proving to be quite the difficult task, her shorter legs making for a smaller gate than that of her much taller companions and resulting with her having to run rather than walk in order to keep up with them.

"People all over the place!" The white bun thing known as Mokona squealed out, sounding as excited as he always did from atop Syaoran's head. She was almost completely sure that if his eyes were open, they'd be gleaming with wonder at their surroundings, taking in everything at once in awe at how elaborate some of it was.

Honestly, she couldn't blame the strange creature, even she had to admit the place was more than a little jaw-dropping with its bright neon signs and generally happy atmosphere. It was definitely a well frequented place.

"Small buildings and big buildings are bunched up everywhere. Have you ever seen anything like this Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked suddenly, looking over to the young, brown haired boy who shook his head in response.

"No, never." He said, the group finally continuing to move forward with Yūtoku still lagging a bit behind.

"Ah, what about you Kuro-tan?" The man in question growled at the apparently irritating nickname, glaring at the whimsical man in response as he yelled out in frustration.

"NEVER! WHY THE HELL DO YOUR STUPID NICKNAMES KEEP GETTING WEIRDER AND WEIRDER!?" Yūtoku flinched at the sheer volume of the man's voice, not having truly expected his response to be so loud. True, Fai's little nicknames for the man were starting to get progressively stranger the more time passed, but she hadn't thought it warranted such a response.

Was one supposed to yell at someone when the other gave them silly nicknames? It seemed like a little much, ever to her, but she very well could've been wrong. 'Their interactions are so weird… Was I like this before I lost… whatever it was I lost?' Suddenly Fai's voice cut through her train of thought, leaving the young girl dazed and blinking in bewilderment for a few seconds before she finally caught up with the conversation once again.

"Yūtoku-chan, are you listening?"

"Huh-Oh…" She found herself blinking once again as she stared down from her perch. At some point she had taken to walking on the metal bars that lined what must have been streets, probably there to prevent the speeding vehicles that moved past from harming the many people walked on the other side, in case one or even several lost control.

She couldn't claim anything if she were to wholly honest with herself, she had no memories to recount such experiences from, but she had the vague feeling that if one these vehicles did in fact crash, the end results would be quite horrible. She wasn't sure what the emotion was called that came with those thoughts, but for whatever reason she felt like that was maybe a good thing. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yūtoku-chan, I was asking you if you had seen something like these buildings before." Fai explained to her, his voice sounding almost like whining. "You weren't listening were you?"

"Um… I'm sorry?" Her response came out sounding a lot like a question, even to her own ears, and she honestly wasn't sure what tone she should've taken with Fai acting like he was. He was a confusing person to say the least. "Um…" She had to pause, searching for the right words to use without sounding strange or coming off as odd.

She honestly didn't know whether or not she had seen buildings arranged like they were in the Hanshin Republic before and she had long since given up on trying to remember anything of her past, at least for now. There was nothing she could do to fix it after all, she didn't even know what was wrong with her in the first place. "I can't say."

"Really? Why not?" This time it was Syaoran that spoke up, looking at the young girl with genuine curiosity as he too, took a moment to observe her. "You must've been to many different places in your own world right? What was it like there?" Again, she was forced to struggle for an appropriate answer.

All of Fai and Syaoran's questions so far had involved the ability to remember experiences from ones past, so how was one to answer said questions, if one did not have anything of their past to recall?

"I can't say." She settled for the same answer as before, not sure if it would lead to more questions or if maybe the two would drop the topic and move onto something else.

"Oh, Yūtoku-chan must not have been allowed to go to a lot of places." Fai surmised, though Yūtoku couldn't pinpoint a single part of her answer that would've led to such a belief. It gave her legitimate reason though, without her having to come up with an excuse as to why she lacked the answers that they sought. "Right?"

"I guess so." She almost missed the suspicious look Kurogane sent her as they continued to walk, their conversation falling to the wayside as both Fai and Syaoran fell into their own little world of trying to nitpick differences between their respective worlds.

* * *

"Well look at what we have here…" Yūtoku blinked as she turned around, expression blank and eyes confused as her gaze landed on the group of large, burley men that had suddenly and without warning surrounded her. "A little brat wandering around our territory." The man she could only assume was their leader continued, his tone snide and disposition cocky as his gang slowly spread out, as if trying to corner her so that she couldn't escape. "Where's your parents huh? Didn't they teach ya not to go sniffing around places ya shouldn't be?"

Yūtoku blinked yet again, tilting her head in confusion at what the man had said. Sniffing? She certainly hadn't been doing that, the place didn't smell entirely pleasant, so she was honestly trying very hard to breath as little as possible. Why in the world would he think she was sniffing the area? She was shaken from her thoughts however, as the man pushed her, causing her to nearly stumble and fall into a muddy puddle a little ways behind her.

The others laughed as she righted herself, quickly regaining her balance so she wouldn't wind up wet. They reminded her of Kurogane to some extent, rough and mean, but that was where the similarities stopped. Kurogane was nicer, and didn't shove her around like these people seemed to like to do, and was far more pleasant. He didn't laugh at her, but he didn't talk to her all that often either, or at least not yet. Kurogane also felt nicer too.

She couldn't quite explain it per say, but despite the fact that Kurogane had smelled heavily of something that made her stomach turn when she had first met him, the air around him was gentle and she felt surprisingly safe when near him. Like as long as she stayed close by, he'd protect her and keep her safe from harm. These people were the exact opposite, felt the exact opposite.

She didn't get the feeling of safety and protection from them, though they didn't smell of whatever it was that Kurogane smelled of. They felt like something disgusting, something that made her feel rather hostile. They weren't scary, but their sheer presence made her gut wrench in an entirely different way.

Like whatever they wanted her to feel, she wanted to make them feel it just as much, if not worse. And then there was that strange voice that she could hear in the back of her head too. Whispering and telling her things she couldn't quite make out. It didn't help at all that the men surrounding her currently were being ridiculously loud with their jeering and constant obnoxious laughter.

Their voices made her ears hurt worse than when Kurogane yelled.

"Ah, what's the matter? Is the little mouse scared?" One of the men, someone behind her from what she could tell do to how the voice sounded, said. His tone was mocking, and seemed to be dancing on her very last nerve.

"Ha! Why don't you go crying to your mommy? Huh? Go on! Cry!"

"Eeek!" Another of them mocked, forcing his voice to sound like a couple octaves higher of what it actually should be, as he continued. "Mommy, Daddy, come save me!" He broke into abnormally loud guffaws, his voice resonating loudly in the dark alley she had found herself lost in just hours before after getting separated from the others. His laughter was soon joined in with the sound of the others and she quickly put both her hands up to cover her ears, wanting to block out all the sudden noise.

It was all too much, their voices far too loud, and just listening to them made her stomach feel hot and her ears burn. It took her a bit, but she finally found the word to describe this group of men, amidst the messy throng of words that lay jumbled in her head that she didn't know the meaning of quite yet.

Annoying.

That was what these men were, down right, absolutely annoying. Just listening to them made her feel unwell and caused her head to start hurting badly.

"Shut up." They fell silent, thankfully, the dank alley finally peaceful and quiet again, and filled with something other than these men's irritating voices. She refused to put her hands down however, in case they didn't do as she wanted them to and spoke yet again.

She had a feeling that even though she had ordered them otherwise, they would continue to speak. She really didn't want them to talk any longer.

"What did you say?" She ground her teeth together, almost painfully as one of them spoke. He sounded… she knew the word but wasn't sure if she had felt the emotion before. It was angry, that much was for sure. She didn't care, she wanted him to be quiet.

"Hey bitch, listen to me! What the hell did you just say?!" The man yelled out again, reaching out to grab her arm as his voice increased in volume. Dear gods have mercy, she prayed he didn't get any louder, it would just make her head hurt worse.

"Sh-shut up-"

"Yūtoku-san!" Everyone but the young girl looked up and toward the entrance of the alleyway, all gasping loudly at once and the man quickly backed off. Vaguely, through the splitting headache that was currently plaguing her, she registered a sound of complete irritation.

"Punks… If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here while you're still up and walking." That was Kurogane, or at least she thought it was. The voice didn't irritate her like the group of men had.

"Grr… And who's gonna make us, huh?" Did these people not know when to be quiet?

There was a few moments of unnatural silence, she could recognize that much. It was strange, they hadn't been quiet before, what had made them fall silent now? Yūtoku got her answer when she looked up, and she could understand now why the group of men that had been surrounding her weren't speaking any longer.

They were terrified, and rightly so. The expression on the taller man's face was like that of a monster's, and the aura surrounding him felt almost bloodthirsty in nature, like he was just begging them to give him a reason to harm them.

"Erk…" One of them made a strange gurgling noise as they all began to back up in preparation to run away. "You just watch your back! You're lucky we're feeling nice today!" That same man said, his bravado falling on deaf ears as he continued to slowly back up,

"Next time we catch you guys in our territory, you'll get it!" And then they were gone, the sound of their footsteps echoing between the brick walls of the surrounding buildings before it finally disappeared altogether.

Syaoran ran over, quickly checking over their youngest member to make sure she was okay and hadn't been injured, though his expression remained scrunched together in evident worry as he realized that despite the fact that the men that had attempted to harass her had left and she was uninjured, Yūtoku's whole body still remained tense and strung up.

"She's probably just really stressed right now." He offered, his tone whimsical and expression nothing but a pleasant smile as he joined them, gently slinging an arm around the much smaller girl in order to guide her out of the alley and back into the open streets.

"Any one would be a little tense after that, I'm sure. Let's just get her back to Arashi and Sorato's place so she can rest. She'll probably feel better in the tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." He agreed, his expression a mixture of guilt and worry.

As they left the alley, none of them seemed to notice the miniscule amounts of electricity that danced across the wet ground.

* * *

A/N. Dear gods almighty! You have no freakin' clue how difficult this chapter was to write! I was originally trying to make this similar to actual story, but it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. In the end I just decided to let it take a life of its own and do something else entirely. And honestly, I think it turned out pretty good. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please leave a review and see ya!


End file.
